Santa Clarita Diet/Season 2
Season Two is the second of three seasons of the Netflix original series Santa Clarita Diet. It consisted of ten episodes which all premiered on March 23rd, 2018. This season featured the same main cast line-up from season one including Drew Barrymore as Sheila Hammond, Timothy Olyphant as Joel Hammond, Liv Hewson as Abby Hammond, and Skyler Gisondo as Eric Bemis. Notable guest stars this season include Nathan Fillion as Gary West, Richard T. Jones as Rick, Joy Osmanski as Alondra, Jonathan Slavin as Ron Ruffin, Ramona Young as Ramona, Natalie Morales as Anne Garcia, Joel McHale as Chris, and Maggie Lawson as Christa. Plotlines In this season, Joel, Abby, and Eric are still not completely trusting of Sheila, so they keep her chained in the basement, but she tricks Eric into letting her out. Joel gets out of the mental institution, but now Sheila and he have to figure out how to get snobby competitors Chris & Christa out of their hair without killing them. Ramona pops back up and begins dating Eric, becoming extremely possessive of him. This relationship sours when everyone discovers that Ramona is also a zombie. Anne Garcia continues to investigate matters that relate to Joel and Sheila's actions, coming closer and closer to discovering the truth. Gary West decides that he no longer wishes to continue living as an undead head and want Joel and Sheila to fulfill his final requests. Joel and Sheila discover a chapter of Neo-Nazis living in Santa Clarita and decide that these would be ideal targets to keep Sheila fed. Abby and Eric blow stuff up. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Victor Fresco - Creator; Executive producer * Aaron Kaplan - Executive producer * Chadd Gindin - Executive producer * Chris Miller - Executive producer * Drew Barrymore - Executive producer * Ember Truesdell - Executive producer * Michael A. Ross - Executive producer * Timothy Olyphant - Executive producer * Tracy Katsky - Executive producer * Ben Smith - Producer * Nancy Juvonen - Producer * Lisa Iannone - Associate producer * Clay Graham - Consulting producer * Aaron Brownstein - Story editor * Simon Ganz - Story editor * Melissa Hunter - Story editor Directors * Adam Arkin * Jaffar Mahmood * Jamie Babbit * Ken Kwapis * Marc Buckland * Steve Pink Writers * Ben Smith * Caitlin Meares * Chadd Gindin * Clay Graham * Melissa Hunter * Michael A. Ross * Romi Barta * Simon Ganz * Victor Fresco Notes * "SCD/Season 2" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This season comprises episodes #11-20 of the show. * This is the final season with Nathan Fillion as Gary West. Although his character appears in season three, he will be portrayed by Alan Tudyk. * This is the final season of the show with Richard T. Jones and Joy Osmanski as Rick and Alondra. For undisclosed reasons, they are noticeably absent from season three. Related categories * Season two episodes See also External Links * * * *